


Glimpses through the Trees

by Missfoxx21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, NB Pidge, Ship Pidge with everyone, Voltron Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Pidge's reveal, they get a moment with each of the other Paladins and Allura to reflect on how this changes things, if at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipofmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofmint/gifts).



> Alright so these will probably be short little blurbs. I plan on writing one for each character post the reveal. Please be kind and I'd love to hear your comments!

**Lance**

After the events on the Balmera, the entire crew took some time to relax and re-energize. Pidge holed up in the flight deck to run some tests, their Lion at their side. The Green Lion, much like its pilot, was a curious being and enjoyed watching Pidge work. Pidge glanced up when they heard the door open and Lance strode in, already running his mouth. "Okay, so, you're a girl. Cool. I mean, don't expect me to start flirting with you or anything-" -Pidge glanced up at him flatly.

"Oh no," they deadpanned, "However will I survive the disappointment?" They felt their Lion growl in amusement in the back of their mind. Lance stopped in front of Pidge and frowned. 

"Cute. Still. I have some questions."

"No, you can't check."

Lance looked confused, then horrified. "What?! No, that'd be weird! Besides, what does checking have to do with anything. If you say you're a girl then you're a girl. I just..I dunno, want to know if you want me to keep calling you Pidge or your real name or if you want us to keep calling you he or-"

Pidge stopped typing to actually look at their fellow Paladin. The pilot of the Blue Lion was not looking at them and there was a little bit of color across his nose.

"Lance..." began Pidge slowly, "Are you asking me what my pronouns are?" 

"Well yeah, I mean, we're teammates and I'm not a complete idiot."

Pidge felt a bit touched. Despite how full of himself Lance acted and how oblivious he could be, it was clear why he was the Paladin of the friendly Blue Lion. They smiled.

"I don't mind what you call me in terms of he or she. Calling me They or Them works too. But...keep calling me Pidge. I like it." They had felt very proud of that name. It suited them. Pidge also liked the way that the others said their name. Not that they'd tell anyone.

"Right. Okay, can do." He sighed and turned to slump down next to Pidge against one of the columns of the ship. "Man I should have known. I mean, if stupid Keith figured it out, it must have been obvious."

"What do you mean?" They started typing again, then they paused to glance up at their Lion who now had its head tilted toward them a bit more. Gossipy cat. Pidge returned to their work. 

"I mean, you're cute, you know? You got the big eyes and that really...floofy hair. And even at the garrison, you would always disappear when the rest of us would hit the showers after physical training. I just thought you were embarrassed that you had a small...well." Lance looked away, blushing again.

Pidge stared at him in shock. They could also feel the Lion side-eyeing the boy. "You...think I'm cute?" They felt a smirk spread over their face. "Well, no offense but you're not really my type."

Lance turned to them with a glare. "Cheese Louise, don't let it go to your head! I thought the Arusians were cute too! Just! Small things are cute, you know?! In general!" He jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room. "Can't believe that smug little-" -the door closed before Lance finished his sentence. Pidge could only laugh as they got back to work, a warm smile on their face. They too were blushing slightly.

Outside, Lance kept going before he paused. "And what do they mean 'I'm not their type'?! I'm everyone's type! N-not that I'd want to be the type of that snotty smartass." He remembered the look on Pidge's face when he had asked about their preferences. A soft smile and a warmth that he had only seen when Pidge talked to Shiro or Rover. He shivered and shook it off. Him and Pidge. Yeah right. As if. Whatever.

The Green Lion remained silent and tranquil, much like the forests it was guardian of. Its face never changed but somewhere in the back of their mind, Pidge could feel it smiling.


	2. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This will probably be shorter than the first.

**Keith**

Pidge panted and pressed their back closer to Keith's as the Gladiator-bot circled them slowly. They heard Keith growl under his breath and adjust his grip on his Bayard. "Not yet," They whispered, "Wait until it's about to strike. And then we'll-"-Pidge didn't get to finish their sentence as Keith charged at the robot. However, at the difficulty level they were faced with, it easily had him on his back with a few quick movements.

He grunted as he hit the floor. Pidge let out an aggravated sigh before the robot was in front of them. They struck at the robot valiantly but they too were on the ground within a matter of seconds. They pushed themselves to their feet as the light in the robot's eye dimmed. "What the heck was that?! I told you to wait!" Keith glared over at them, then pushed himself onto his feet.

"I saw an opening and I took it! You didn't back me up!"

"It was opening itself up so you'd strike and leave yourself open!" The two got into each other's faces, both growling slightly.

"Alright, that's enough," Came Shiro's voice from the speakers in their suits. "Both of you, take a break and cool your heads. Hunk, Lance, our turn." Pidge huffed and walked out of the training room, an embarrassed and angry blush on their cheeks. Keith followed them out, gritting his teeth. The other three passed them on their way in. Lance looked like he was going to say something but a sharp look from Shiro cut it off. 

Once the three were inside, Pidge and Keith stayed in the hall. They leaned against opposite walls as they listened to the sounds of fighting inside. Slowly, Pidge began to calm down. 

"Sorry," grunted Keith, his sharp eyes on theirs. "For not listening. You were right."

Pidge looked away and felt a bit of heat on their cheeks that wasn't anger or humiliation. Their heart beat a bit faster. Why was it that something about Keith, when they were alone, was so intense? "It's fine. We'll do better next time."

Keith nodded, then looked away, he folded his arms and stared toward the closed door. Pidge stared at their hands. "Hey, Keith?" They pushed off the wall and walked closer, then turned so their back was against the same wall as his. He stiffened slightly before he glanced down at them. "How did you know? I mean, you said you had thought I might be...well..."

"Your picture." Pidge stared up at them owlishly. He looked away again and willed back the blush. His own stare was often considered overwhelming but Pidge's was even more so. "You always seemed to have something to hide and when we did that mind meld...thing, you didn't want people to see the truth. It...felt like you were hiding the meaning of it out of fear. That and...you and your brother may look alike but you were smiling in that picture. I knew when I saw it, it had to be you."

Pidge looked away to process this. As soon as they did, Keith looked back at them. There was a certain charm in the focus of their expression. The way they frowned as they put pieces together. He always found himself fascinated when he watched Pidge work. And when he saw them smile or laugh or make fun of Lance. He was observant by nature but something about Pidge always captured his attention. For a moment, he pictured looking at the Pidge from the picture. The Pidge with long hair and a carefree smile.

"Keith? Castle to Keith, come in?" He blinked and Pidge's face was much closer to his. He backed up a little and looked away. "You alright? You kinda spaced out there." Pidge was also blushing. There was a certain heat in his eyes, something they couldn't describe but they felt drawn to it. His eyes were ones that could see through a person into their core.

"Just...thinking. They sound like they're almost done in there. We should be ready to give it another shot."

Pidge frowned, they didn't quite buy the excuse, but they nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." Keith smirked and gave into the urge to ruffle their hair. "Ah, hey! Cut that out!"

Keith grinned slightly as the door opened. The other three, panting, sore, and triumphant, filed out.

"Ready to give it another shot?" Asked Shiro, though he immediately noticed the calmer, friendlier atmosphere between the two. He smiled.

Keith nodded and Pidge grinned. "Just watch, we'll kick it's butt way faster than you guys did!" They trotted after Keith, excited to try again.

"Oh. And Pidge?" Pidge looked up at Keith as the two pulled out their Bayards. "You...looked nice. With long hair. But the short hair suits you too."

Pidge blushed and frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"


	3. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in a day! I'm trying to get all of these out before I lose focus. Tell me what you think!

**Hunk**

"Hey, can you pass me the...green. Root. Things?" Pidge glanced up from their laptop and passed a plate of odd green plants over to Hunk. "Thanks, dude." Hunk began to cut up the plants. The ship's scanners had confirmed everything that they picked up was entirely edible. Pidge returned to their typing.

"Once you're finished cooking, I think this code is ready for a test." The two had been working on a program that would translate Galra info the minute it was downloaded. After the incident on Arus, it had become a huge priority. That and Pidge liked spending time with Hunk. Hunk never asked weird questions or stared at them. Hunk just accepted them as-is. It had always been easy to spend time with him.

"I wonder if Shay and her family are doing alright..." He stared down at the food in progress. Pidge frowned and put the laptop aside. Normally they'd tease about Hunk's interest in the Balmeran but it didn't seem to be the time.

"I'm sure they're okay. They'll figure things out and they have the Balmera to look after them." They felt a twinge of...something deep down but they ignored it. Probably just hunger. 

"But what if the empire goes after them again? What if they're attacked while it's still so weak?! What if-" -Pidge placed their hand on Hunk's arm. 

"We left them a comm in case anything happens. Right now, I think the Empire is more concerned with us than a Balmera. Hunk...I know you care about her a lot. But you need to have some faith that they'll be alright."

Hunk smiled and pulled Pidge into a light hug. "Thanks, Pidge. I just...never realized before meeting Shay just how important all of this is. And how we really need to work hard to stop Zarkon. And his evil empire." Pidge felt their face flush. 

"Yeah. I was really thinking about leaving up until we almost lost everything. But...I'm glad I stayed. I don't know if I'll see my dad or brother again but...I want to keep fighting. To save more people like Shay and my family."

Hunk grinned down at them and ruffled their hair. "I'm glad you stayed too. I don't know how we would have gotten this far without you! Pidge, you're so, so smart and brave. I mean, you took on a castle full of bad guys all by yourself! I think you're the bravest, most awesome member of the team!"

Pidge laughed. "Yeah right. What about Shiro? Or Keith? They're both pretty strong too."

"Yeah but Shiro's...Shiro and Keith doesn't do much other than training. You? You're a communications specialist who can reconfigure alien tech and make it a pet! That's awesome!"

Pidge blushed and lightly pushed away from Hunk. "Stop being such a sap, Hunk. Still...you're pretty brave too. Yeah, it's scary but you still fought with us." They grinned at him. "And don't tell the others but...after me, I think you're the smartest person here. Talking to you is the only thing that keeps me sane most days now."

Hunk blushed and returned to cooking. "Thanks, Pidge. You know, if you ever feel down, come find me. We can whip up something that tastes close enough to normal comfort food to cheer you right up! Peanut butter cookies are your favorite, right?" They nodded. They missed their mom's peanut butter cookies so much sometimes. Still, if anyone could figure out how to make something like them out of goo and alien plants, it would be Hunk.

"Great! For now, I just have to fry this up and our stirfry goo tacos are ready!"

"Sounds awesome, Hunk. It's too bad you and Shay didn't start dating. You're a real catch."

"Oh don't start that again!" He groaned as Pidge snorted slightly. "Besides, it really wasn't like that."

"I know, I know." And there was a tiny bit of relief from that odd feeling in their chest. They really did know it wasn't. 

Still, why did the idea of it bother them at all?


	4. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's turn! I've honestly been excited to write this one. Here we go~!

**Shiro**

Soft grunts filled the room as Shiro tried to focus on his pushups. His robot arm was folded behind his back as he counted in his head. He tried to focus on the numbers. Tried to focus on keeping his posture straight. It was incredibly difficult due to the fact that the person currently perched on his back kept shifting their positions. "Pidge," He said finally after they adjusted their position for the fourth time in half as many minutes, "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" 

Pidge sputtered slightly. They had wanted to ask Shiro a lot more about their brother and their father when they came into his room but were a bit starstruck when they had caught the older man working out. Without a shirt. Sweat still drenched his well-muscled form and the scent of him filled the room. It was getting harder for Pidge to remember their words.

"Ah! Well. I meant to ask you more about my dad and my brother to see if you remembered anything else they might have said or talked about and I mean, it wouldn't be important stuff obviously but it's been so long since I've seen them and sometimes I wonder if they miss me or ever talked about me and I know they must have because you knew my name and-"

"Pidge. You're rambling again." Despite the flat statement, there was a certain amount of fondness in his tone. "Alright, I need a break. Off you get. We can talk more after I get some water."

"R-right!" Pidge scrambled off of their leader and tried to make their expression a bit more neutral. They offered him a towel as he pushed himself back onto his feet. He smiled and accepted it gratefully, then wiped his face and neck. Pidge's eyes traced a single bead of sweat run from his neck, down his chest, all the way to his- "-Anyway, I think Coran has a couple more of those drink cooler things in the kitchen. I can go get some so be right back!"

"What's the hurry? I can walk with you and we can talk on the way." Shiro let the towel drape over his neck and didn't bother to put a shirt back on as he walked out. Pidge bit back a whine as the muscles on his back shifted slightly with ever movement. This wasn't even slightly fair. "Come on, slowpoke."

"Coming!" Pidge darted after him but kept their eyes low.

"So...you wanted to know if your dad and brother talked about you, right?" He glanced down at them, that fond smile still on their face. Pidge nodded wordlessly. They didn't trust themselves to look at him and talk at the same time. "Well of course Doctor Holt did. He wouldn't stop talking about how smart and brave you were. Or how stubborn. Once you decided on something, you saw it through until the very end."

They blushed. Of course their dad would mention that. It was that drive that had gotten them into the position they were in now. 

"Your brother mentioned that you loved robots. And that when he got stuck on his homework, you'd tutor him and help him through it. Though...both were a bit worried about you." He patted their shoulder with his metal hand and they nearly melted.

"O-oh? Why would they be worried about me?" They looked up at him and the felt their breath get knocked away. Shiro looked at them with a sort of gentle, almost familial adoration. When Shiro looked at them, they felt like it was only the two of them in the entire universe. No one else mattered. No one else was around. They hardly even noticed when they passed by Keith who walked flat into a wall, apparently too distracted by Shiro's shirtlessness to see where he was going.

"Well...your father mentioned that you'd always liked robots more than people. And I understand, people can be complicated and confusing sometimes. Even when they're your friends." Shiro looked away and Pidge was finally able to breathe again, though they had to bite back a gasp as the metal arm moved to their back. The felt themselves drift a bit closer to Shiro. "Still, I'm glad to see you getting along with everyone. Making friends. I know they would be too."

Pidge looked down at their shoes. "Thanks, Shiro. That means a lot. Is that...everything?"

Shiro moved his free hand to his mouth in thought, then a bit of color came to his cheeks. He hurriedly pulled his hand away from Pidge, much to their disappointment. "Ah, n-no. Well, nothing important. Just something Matt teased me about."

Pidge tilted their head curiously. "Really? What is it tat Matt could tease  _you_ about of all people?"

"Nothing important. I promise." He looked down just as Pidge began to pout. Shiro's blush deepened and he walked a bit faster. "A-anyway, thank you for helping me train. You had tests you wanted to run on the Galra crystal, right?"

Pidge stared at him a bit longer, then nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you around." They turned, then made their way out to their hanger. Shiro waited for them to go, then slipped into the kitchen to lean against the counter. He cursed softly and pressed his head into the cool wall of the castle. 

_"She's cute, right?" Matt grinned as he showed Shiro a picture of his younger sister, a smile on her face as she gave her older brother a hug. Long, ginger hair flared out behind her and there was a bright light in her eyes. Shiro, despite himself, felt a tiny bit of color come to his cheeks. She was cute and so small. So delicate. "Aaah, no way! Are you blushing?"_

_"N-no! Just tired, that's all!" He frowned at Matt's disbelieving smirk._

_"Riiiight. Of course. Well tell you what, when we get back...if you want, I could introduce you. I mean, I suppose I could do worse for a brother in law."_

_"Stop being weird, Matt. We'll be leaving soon to collect those ice samples. I hardly think this is the time to try and set up your younger sister with anyone, let alone me."_

_"Haha, fine, fine. Just...think about it, okay?"_

_Shiro sighed. "I'll consider it. When we're home." Hopefully by then, he could convince his friend to let the silly idea go._

Shiro shook his head and tried to clear out the memories of the past. "Just what the hell is wrong with me?"


	5. Allura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end of this little series. I've had so, so much fun writing them! Just one more wrap-up chapter to go. After this, I have a few ideas for oneshots and I might make this a series. Now I have a question for you, dear readers! Are there any ships you'd like to see in more depth? Would you want more gratuitous amounts of shirtless Shiro? Let me know!

**Allura**

"I'm so glad you decided to join me, Pidge!" Allura added a few more pillows onto her large bed. Two mice skittered out of the way and one, the smallest, climbed up onto Pidge's shoulder. "You have no idea how nice it is to have alone time with just us girls! I remember the last time I had any real bonding time, I was with my handmaidens right after my first proper ball..."

Pidge cleared their throat and sat on the edge of the bed. They didn't consider themselves all that girly, even when they had gone by Katie instead of Pidge. Still, they tugged at the light, airy dress Allura had talked them into wearing. The fabric was light and breezy in a soft mint green color. There were accents of white and pink and the ends of the fabric were little white trimmings that were almost like lace. "Sounds like a fun night."

"Oh it was. Dancing until our feet hurt and talking about all of our suitors. I had my eye on a few but none were really right for me...especially when the war started so soon after." Allura, in one of her many luxurious nightgowns, sat down next to Pidge, a pillow clutched to her chest. "I wonder if any of them managed to escape.."

Pidge frowned and placed their hand on her shoulder. "Allura, I...I'm sorry. For everyone you've lost." They thought back to Allura, sad and guilty over the loss of her father's AI. Seeing her so broken up was why they had offered to have this little 'Girl's night' in the first place. 

"Thank you, Pidge. So! I've been meaning to ask you." Allura glanced slyly at them, a smirk on her features. While Pidge was more than happy to get her mind off of the most recent loss, they were a bit worried at what they'd be asked to talk about.

"O-oh? Shoot."

"Do you...Like anyone?" Allura's smirk widened and she leaned in a bit closer.

"Like? I like everyone. I mean, yeah, Lance gets on my nerves and Hunk still touches my stuff without permission and there are times when I just really want to punch Keith in the-" Allura waved her hands to cut Pidge off.

"No no no! I mean...Do you like anyone...romantically?" She grinned as a wide blush spread over Pidge's face. "I knew it! There is!"

"What?! No! I just wasn't prepared for the question, that's all!" They huffed and folded their arms. "But...no, not really. I mean, I've never thought about it before but..." They thought about Shiro, a protective strength that left them in awe. Of Keith and his burning gaze, his intense passion. Of Lance, confident, loud, and unforgettable. Of Hunk, kind and patient. Of Allura, radiant and beautiful like a princess in a storybook.

Allura leaned in a bit closer. Pidge really was adorable when they became pensive like this. Even though they were a bit of a tomboy, there were hints of elegance about them. It reminded Allura of several of her most trusted handmaidens.

Pidge shook their head. "I...I've never really liked anyone. But...I care about everyone here a lot. I don't think I could choose anyone over the others." They looked at her and Allura knew that they were speaking about her as well. "Maybe once all of this is over, I'll know for sure."

Allura smiled and pulled Pidge into a light hug. Pidge stiffened, then hugged back. "I understand. Thank you, Pidge. I'm sorry for prying."

"It's okay. If you tell me who you like." Allura stared down at Pidge's smirking face with a blush of her own. Oh dear.


	6. Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, ladies, gents, and honored readers! The final chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me for this long! I am open to suggestions for what I should do for my next series. I'm thinking it will be an episode-by-episode shortfic on how Shiro feels about Pidge throughout the season and then maybe a oneshot AU for Shiro/Allura because mmm, knight and princess stories. In any case, you can find me on Tumblr at missvulpix212.tumblr.com! Drop me a line!

**Pidge (And Coran)**

Pidge curled up in their seat on the main deck. After the ship had been set off on the course toward the station in Sendak's memories, the rest of their small crew had wandered off to prepare. Only Pidge and Coran remained. Coran seemed to be blathering on about something inane as they silently typed on their laptop. It wasn't work or programming this time, but a digital diary. After Hunk had proved himself incapable of leaving their stuff alone, Pidge had created another journal. One far better hidden and encrypted.

They had been documenting the weird events as of late. The odd stares, how touchy-feely everyone had become with them after their reveal. Shiro said being honest would only make them stronger but lately they'd just felt odd. Not out of place or unwanted. The opposite really. They had never felt more wanted, more accepted.

More loved.

Pidge closed their eyes and leaned back in their chair. Lance's smug grin. Hunk hugging them close. Keith's hand in their hair. Shiro's comforting presence. Allura's warm smile. Their face was getting far too red.

"Something on your mind, Pidge?" They jumped and let out a small shout. Coran had seemingly appeared out of nowhere at their shoulder. "Ahaha, sorry there, number 5."

"Don't bring up that ranking thing again, Coran. And...I was wondering. Did the old paladins ever...you know. Fall in love?"

Coran chuckled. "Oh of course. Many people do, many times in their lives! Some people don't and that's fine too. For some, it's just a part of living."

"I see," said Pidge, "What about...with each other?"

Coran folded his arms thoughtfully. "Mmm. Well," he stroked his moustache. "Yes. It's hard not to. The Paladins of old did everything together. Eat, sleep, train, laugh...They loved each other and some were surely in love with one another. Why?"

Pidge looked away and Coran's smile softened.

"Don't want to say?" They shook their head.

"No, it's not that but...Ever since I was honest about who I am, it seems like it's been easier to be open with them about other things. I think about them more and I trust them more and I kind of want to be even more open with them. And I'm not sure if that urge is making me feel all...weird when I'm around them. And the Princess."

Coran nodded and gave their head a light pat. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much. You're young! You should love openly and freely. My grandfather once said 'Coran, youth is the time to give your heart away to anyone who will take it. And even if it comes back shattered and broken, it will heal and be stronger for it.', and he and his partner were together all the way until the end."

"That...makes sense." Pidge admitted. It was strange. Coran usually acted like such a goofball, it was easy to forget that he could be wise too.

"And of course, physical bonding was a very important part in forming Voltron! Why actually this might be a great idea! We gather you Paladins in a room and have you take off your-"

-Pidge shut their laptop and hurried for the door. "I forgot I had some improvements I wanted to make on the Green Lion! But, ah, run that by the Princess and the others! I'm sure they'll love it!"

Coran watched them go and frowned slightly. "Was it something I said?"


End file.
